


halloween

by spa_ghetto



Series: Occult [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Demonic Sight, Fear, Fluff, Haunted House, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Protective Colby Brock, fall activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spa_ghetto/pseuds/spa_ghetto
Summary: october 31, 2018 3:00 AMoctober 31, 2019 2:30 AM





	halloween

**Author's Note:**

> hello, happy halloween!!
> 
> sorry it's so short. i had a so many ideas for this, but i kept coming back to how sam's first halloween went with his sight. i knew i had to incorporate it somehow.
> 
> hope you enjoy!! :)

October 31, 2018, 3:00 AM.

Sam sat outside against the back gate by the pool. It was cold outside; he was shivering. He put on a pair of sweats and a hoodie before he left, but October air was still freezing, even in California. He barely noticed it anymore though. His fingers felt like ice, but to him, they were only numb. He tapped them against his knee to reassure they still worked.

He watched his home, searching for any signs of life in the windows or shadows moving around the yard. He was mainly worried about the shadows, except not as much as he should be. They moved around him hesitantly, like they were scared of him. Scared of what he might do. Or, maybe they were waiting for him to say something wrong, provoke them, encourage them to finally attack like he believed they’d been planning for months. 

The idea used to scared him. Now, he kind of wondered if that was the best option.

“Sam?” a voice called from the darkness, and it made Sam’s heart race. He gasped, hand flying to his chest and eyes squeezing shut. He’d been so lost in thought that he didn’t recognize the voice. What if it was one of the shadows, finally reaching out? What if this was the moment they decided to strike? Sam grit his teeth.

Something was coming at him. The shadow was careful and hesitant, but Sam only saw a shadow. He scrambled to his feet and backed away.

“Stay away from me,” he growled. “Seriously, _fuck off_.” His words wavered and shook, but only because his teeth were chattering in his mouth. If there was one thing he’d gotten good at over the last two months, it was hiding his fear behind firm commands and angry orders. He knew telling a spirit to fuck off was the only way to actually get it away, and Sam learned being angry was the easiest way to mask how utterly terrified he actually was. It was a win-win.

“Sam,” the voice repeated, and shit, it sounded familiar. Too familiar. He couldn’t believe he didn’t recognize them earlier; the voice alone made his heart flutter every time he heard it. 

He continued to move backward, though. Now that he knew who was standing in front of him, there was an even worse problem.

“Colby,” he replied, “what’re you doing out here?” He absently fished his phone from his pocket, but when he found it, he hesitated.

“I’m supposed to be asking you that. Sam, what the fuck? Stop moving.”

“I couldn’t sleep. I’m fine.”

“You’re _not_ fine.”

Colby had been suspicious for months; Sam knew he would catch on quick. There had been questions, tons of questions that had become so predictable that Colby knew when lies were given as answers. Nowadays, he never received a full truth.

“It’s fucking freezing out here. How long have you been awake?”

Sam froze when a hand caught his wrist. He felt Colby near, and that was when he turned on his phone flashlight. He didn’t need to, but he wanted to. Not for any good reason, either. Looking at Colby always gave him butterflies, even when the expression on his face was full of heavy concern. Sam wondered what Colby thought about this whole thing, and sometimes his thoughts wandered too far.

“Not long. Woke up at three.”

Colby chewed on his lip. Sam had been waking up at three every night, though he stayed in his room to not alert the other roommates. The only way Colby knew was because he was also awake next door, though for an entirely different reason that he wasn’t too keen on sharing yet.

“Who did you think I was?” Colby asked softly. He knew Sam was anticipating someone else, but for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out who the fuck the someone could be.

“I don’t know, someone trying to break in?”

“You sounded pissed off.”

“Yeah,” Sam laughed, and it was entirely forced. “Would _you_ be happy if someone broke in here?”

“I’d be scared. Any normal person would be.”

Sam definitely didn’t flinch when Colby said that, nope.

“Guess I’m not normal, then.”

His chest definitely did not ache, and his eyes definitely did not water. Sam turned his back to Colby and walked along the edge of the pool.

Colby scoffed. He grabbed Sam’s arm and yanked him closer. “Fucking talk to me,” he growled. “Tell me what’s going on. Don’t lie.”

Sam jerked his arm free even though he was enjoying the fire on his skin. He ignored the way his mouth watered when Colby snapped because his best friend was pissed, and although it was fucking hot to see, Sam had to ignore ignore ignore. It was just another problem on his list of things he’d never, ever tell anyone.

Picture this: a young twenty-something-year-old can see dead people and is fucking gay for his best friend. Sam never wanted to be normal, but this wasn’t what he had in mind.

“I can’t,” Sam hissed. “You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Why wouldn’t I believe you?! You’re my best friend, Sam.”

_And that’s exactly why I can’t tell you, dumbass!_ Sam clenched his jaw. With everything going on, the last thing he needed was his best friend thinking he was nuts.

Sam’s shoulders slumped, and he sighed. “I just can’t right now. I’m sorry.”

Colby bit down hard on his lip, and Sam couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wanted to kiss him.

“Then at least come back inside. You’ll freeze out here.”

Sam shook his head softly. “I can’t do that either.”

“Why not?”

Because it was still three-something in the morning. It was still the Devil’s hour on Halloween when spirits were at their strongest, they had to be. He felt like there had been a target placed on his back ever since the night he gained this ability, but for some reason, Halloween felt like fifty more marks were set on his shoulders. Sam knew each of them came from being in that house, too.

“It’s hard to explain.”

“Damn it, Sam.” Colby huffed. To the surprise of both, Colby reached a hand up and pressed his fingers to Sam’s temple. He opened his mouth, ready to whisper something Sam wouldn’t understand, but he stopped.

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. “What are you––”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me.”

They stared at each other, determination in their eyes but tongues caught between their teeth. There was so much they wanted to say, to do, but…

Sam shifted away. “I can’t, Colby.”

Colby sighed. “Then neither can I.” He stormed back inside, swallowed whole by the beckoning shadows and disappeared into what he believed was the safety of his house.

Sam took a seat on the concrete again. He switched off his phone and sighed.

“Hope you all are happy.”

He knew somewhere, the spirits infecting their home were laughing.

October 31, 2019, 2:30 AM

A quick look at the clock made him sigh; here we go again.

The eerie feeling was back, the same he felt in his own home a year earlier. It wasn’t as bad (nothing could ever be as bad), but he didn’t feel right going back to sleep.

Sam was quick and quiet as he changed into warmer clothes and walked into the living room. The apartment was dark except for the moonlight pouring in from the balcony. Sitting on the bar were two pumpkins they meant to carve, but between filming, interviews, and some parties here and there, they didn’t have time.

The bed shifted behind Sam, so he hummed and grabbed a knife from a drawer. Then, he scooped a pumpkin into his arms and headed for the balcony.

A siren rang in the distance, probably police since evil never sleeps. Sam pushed the chairs to one side and took a seat on the other. He leaned against the wall and shoved the knife into the top of the pumpkin.

Only a few minutes passed before the door slid open again. It was accompanied by a soft, “Wait a second.” Colby disappeared for a moment before reappearing and stepping outside.

“Here,” he said, tossing a few Sharpies onto the ground. He sat across from Sam, back against the railing. “Is this our tradition now? Wake up on Halloween at 3 AM and go outside?”

Sam chuckled. “Sure seems like it.” He turned his pumpkin with one hand as he completed half the ring he was cutting into it. “I like this better than last year, though. If this does become a tradition, it has to be like this.”

Colby nodded. “I agree.” He reached for a Sharpie, tilted his pumpkin back, and began doodling a design. “I don’t think you ever told me why you were outside last year.” He glanced at Sam.

The blond sighed. “I don’t know. I was dreading Halloween last year ‘cause I didn’t know what to expect, especially in our haunted ass house. I guess I thought being outside was safer than inside.”

“Who did you think I was?”

“I really don’t know. I couldn’t see you, and I didn’t recognize your voice at first, so I thought you were a spirit or something. Sorry for yelling, by the way.” Sam chuckled. “I don’t think I apologized for that.”

“Yeah, you really hurt my feelings.” Colby feigned a pout. Sam rolled his eyes and gently kicked his leg. “How do you feel this year?”

“Much better.” Sam smiled. “Everything feels safer. I feel safer.”

Colby grinned. “Good.”

They spent the next hour gutting and carving their pumpkins. It was nice, just the two of them with no distractions around. The city had yet to wake up, so other than the occasional siren in the distance, the only sound accompanying them was a soft breeze passing through.

When they were finished, they argued over whose pumpkin was the scariest. Colby’s had the face of an evil scarecrow while Sam’s was an angry jack-o-lantern with fangs for teeth.

“We’ll post a picture later and have the fans decide,” Colby declared. “Then you’ll have to accept that mine is better.”

Sam scoffed. “You wish.”

Colby climbed to his feet. He carefully stepped over the pile of pumpkin guts between them and offered a hand to Sam. 

“C’mon, it’s cold out here.”

“I thought our tradition was outside.”

Colby’s head tilted to the side. “Sam, come inside.”

“I like it out here.”

Because even though Sam felt safe now, even though he wasn’t in that dangerous house with spirits who liked to torment him and who gave him the Sight in the first place, the idea of being inside on Halloween at 3:30 AM sounded _suffocating_.

“I couldn’t get you to come inside last year, but you said it yourself: this year is different. It’s cold out here, you’re gonna freeze. Come inside.”

This year is different for a lot of reasons, not just because they were in a new place. It’s different because of Colby. Not only did his best friend know about the Sight, they were fucking dating now. All of Sam’s stress and concerns from last year evaporated thanks to Colby.

Sam grabbed Colby’s hand. He allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and dragged back into their dark, warm apartment. 

Colby led him to the couch where they collapsed, enveloping each other into tight embraces that nobody could break through. He laid down with Sam on top, snuggling into his side. His free hand reached for the remote, and he flipped through the channels until they found a Halloween movie.

“Colby,” Sam muttered. He traced the tattoo over Colby’s heart softly, like in a trance.

“Hm?” Colby ran his hand along Sam’s spine slowly, the pads of his fingers pressing into each groove of the bones while the blond shuddered at the touch.

“I love you. I fucking love you.”

Colby chuckled. “I fucking love you too Sammy. So much.”

The movie was only background noise, neither was really watching. Colby figured Sam wouldn’t like the silence. 

As the minutes ticked by and the cursed hour came to an end, the pair drifted off to sleep once more, warm, happy, and safe.


End file.
